


Tarech Leila- Date Night

by Mini_Goat



Series: Balderdash [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Secret Relationship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Janet and Daniel’s bad habit of trying to hook up Sam and Jack has unplanned consequences for the doctors but While Sam and Jack have a nice steak dinner Janet and Daniel share a revelation





	1. Tubaz - Topaz

**Author's Note:**

> More silly shippy nonsense as date night takes a turn of the counter offensive kind for Sam and Jack

**Tubaz - Topaz**

“So what is up with them?” He asked her, sliding a mushroom onto the bite of steak he’d sliced off.

“I think their master plan backfired on them.”

“Oh, which plan was that?”

She grinned and the light caught the color in her blue topaz earrings as she tilted her head. He’d bought her those earrings. They matched her eyes. “The only plan those two ever work on.”

“Be kind of awkward if they found out though wouldn’t it?”

She snorted in amusement and took a bite of her baked potato. “She almost caught you the other night.”

“Me? I was in my own quarters minding my own business.” He shook a steak filled fork at her. “She almost caught you not me.”

She blushed. It had been innocent enough. She’d just needed to use the bathroom and his quarters were closer than the bathroom down the hall. She hadn’t expected him to actually be in there sleeping with nothing at all on of all things. “You should have locked your door if you were going to sleep that way.”

“You could have knocked.”

“I did knock. How tired were you?”

“Teal’c beat my ass honestly.”

“You were the one that decided to teach him to box.”

“I had a towel on.” He tried to argue.

“Not when I was there.” She bit into her steak and smiled at him while she chewed.

“I swear I had a towel.”

Swallowing “Well, It’s a good thing she’s your doctor and seen everything already.”

“It’s a good thing I didn’t know you were in my bathroom and I didn’t have to stand there lying to Janet with nothing on but a smile.” He cut another piece of steak. “You scared the crap out of me when you flushed the toilet.”

“Sorry.” She clearly wasn’t sorry. Her first view had been innocent enough of his bare rear. He’d been sleeping face down. Her next had been full frontal when he stared at her in panic when she opened the bathroom door.

“I could have had a heart attack and died.” He tried.

“I’d have revived you.”

“Oh that would have looked completely innocent.”

She grinned at him. “I wasn’t planning on it looking innocent.”

“This kind of conversation is why my hair is going grey.” He told her and ate another bite of steak.

“I’m pretty sure Daniel is the reason you are going grey Jack.”

He glared at her. She was probably right. “We need a red herring.”

“We could try dating.” She suggested.

“We’re already dating.” He waved a hand indicating the upscale restaurant they were in.

“Other people” she told him laughing.

“It’s not fair to lead someone on like that.” He reminded his morally ambiguous second.

“Fine. What have you got oh master of being dark and mysterious.”

“You think I’m dark and mysterious?” he asked her rather flattered.

“Sure. Kind of in a Count Chocula way but yah.”

“Way to ruin it Carter.” he grumped at her.

“We could coordinate a counter strike.”

“What have you got in mind?” he asked in interest.

“Well,” she said leaning forward. “If they get involved with each other they won’t spend so much time trying to hook US up.”

He pondered the idea for a while. “It has merits.” He admitted to her. “We’d have to be careful though.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well,” he stabbed a mushroom and ate it, a blissful smile n his face. “Most of the time when you spend your time trying to hook your friends up one of two things happens.”

“I think you watch too many movies with Cassie.”

“No, hear me out oh non believer. One of two things happens. You either end up falling for one of the people you are trying to hook up or you fall for your partner in crime.”

She tilted her head. “You have experience with this one don’t you.”

“Yup.”

“Which way did it fall?”

He sighed. “Doesn’t matter. It didn’t last. It was before Sara.”

“Ok.” She was willing to let it go. It either didn’t matter to him or it still stung in some way. “I’m not about to fall for Daniel. That would be like hooking up with my brother.”

“Thank you for that mental image.” He told her making a grossed out face.

“It is though. Just. Yuck.” She laughed.

“I’m terrified of Janet so that’s a no go.”

“Terrified?” she asked in interest.

“Petrified would be more accurate. If you tell her though, I’ll be forced to kill you to protect my honor as a man.”

“I will keep that in mind.” She smirked. She was absolutely telling Janet and they both knew it.

“That leaves one option that I don’t think is going to really be a problem do you?” he gave her an unguarded smile that made her heart flutter in response.

“I think that ship has sailed sir.” She agreed.

“Then it’s decided. Operation DJ is a go.”

She lifted her wine glass and toasted him. “Now, on to mission planning.”

“And cake.”

“Oh absolutely.” She told him with a slow sexy smile.

What have I gotten myself into he wondered.


	2. Parchesi - Parcheesi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simultaneous to Topaz but not as sexy.

**Parchesi - Parcheesi**

They sat in his apartment sharing a bottle of white wine. “Ok so explain this to me. They have been doing what?”

He stared at his glass of cold white whine thoughtfully. “Well, it seems to be mostly team nights as I haven’t seen them doing anything offworld or on base though it would be pretty easy to hide doing it on base as he has his own quarters.”

“Get to the point.”

“Ok, er, well we usually drink quite a lot on team night, Sam and Jack especially and usually we play poker half the night or watch movies. Once in a while we play a board game.”

“The point Daniel. Get to it.”

“Yah, well, more often than not once they think Teal’c and I are asleep they end up on the couch making out like teenagers.”

“And how long has this been going on and you just never thought to mention it?”

“I didn’t figured it mattered. It’s not like they are dating and I’m pretty sure I’d know if they went any further than making out.”

“Daniel.” Janet said patently. “We’ve been trying to get these two to hook up for months now and you neglect to mention that they are already hooking up!” She glared. “How long has this been going on?” she demanded.

“Um..” he hedged.

“Spill it Jackson or so help me I’ll use my Jack sized needles on you next time.”

He put his hands up in surrender. “The first time I noticed it was after Edora.”

“Oh. OH! Well that explains a lot.”

“Huh? Like what?”

“You men are so dense. She about killed herself getting him back and it was really obvious as to why which was why I decided they needed to be together but when we got there he was already doing the hokey pokey with that Laria woman.” She snarled the other woman’s name.

“Funny you should mention that. Jack told me later that he’d gone to apologize to her for the night before. Seems she’d expected a bit more, eh, personal attention from him and he passed out because by the time she got him receptive enough with alcohol, he’d gotten really drunk.” He shook his head. “Oh and I guess when she tried to kiss him he said Sam.”

Janet fell back into the cushions laughing. “Good. I’m glad Sam can cock block a tramp from light years away.”

“She was coming on really strong even when Sam was right there.”

“Oh trust me. I know. After he got back I came over and she told me all about it while she threw things at walls. Mostly breakable things.”

“I wondered why she redecorated.” He mused. “So anyways she was really... civil towards him for about a week.”

“And then what?”

“No idea. It was bothering him enough to say something to me so I told him he should thank her for bringing him home if he hadn’t already and say he was sorry for not being more firm about not being interested in Laria.”

“How did that go?” she asked him as she sipped her wine.

“I assume good. He came back looking more himself and Sam stopped being civil.”

“I hate when she’s like that. It’s never just the person she’s mad at. She creates a wave of icicles around everyone she contacts when she’s in that mood.”

He nodded in agreement. “I got the same answer from both of them afterwards. That they were ‘fine’ and everything went back to normal after that except for the making out on team nights.”

“Oh my god I think I know what happened.” Janet said excitedly.

He toasted her. “Do share Watson.”

“I bet they had a HUGE fight that weekend but the kind where you yell while you over share the truth and end up in each other’s pants and it freaked them out so now they have a personal rule that they only make out when you guys are there so they don’t go over the line again.”

“You think they?”

“Oh yah I do.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because that’s what I’d do in their place if I had the hots for someone I couldn’t be with.”

“So we’ve pretty much been wasting our time with this project then haven’t we.”

“I wouldn’t say that. We’ve had fun and I swear I heard someone in Jack’s bathroom the other day when I was looking for Sam and couldn’t find her.”

“Why were you looking in his quarters anyway?”

“I told you I couldn’t find her and I’d checked everywhere else. Also he didn’t have a stitch of clothing on and was freshly showered. Come to think of it though, I could be wrong.”

“Why do you say that?

“He didn’t smell like a guy that had just been plowing the fields. Even freshly showered I can still smell that on a person, especially in the room they’d have just done it in.”

“Well that’s educational and terrifying.” Daniel admitted.

She laughed and refilled her glass. “So since they apparently already have something going on and we don’t need to do anything to nudge them together what do you suppose we do with our time?” She gave him a suggestive smile.

“Parcheesi?”

She cocked her head at him and gave him an odd look. “Sure.”

*** please continue the Mature content story here [Raghabat - Desires ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553575/chapters/48788978)***


End file.
